


Can I Come In?

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Request: Okay but like could you do one where you move in next to Norman and you each other’s hot neighbors and you guys have really thin walls so late one night you actually hear him moan your name. So, you show like okay let’s do this thing.Summary: Pure smut. The Reader meets her new neighbor, Norman. They both like each other and flirt as time goes by. Norman is pretty shy about putting the moves on her, even though he wants to. One night the reader overhears him pleasuring himself and calling out her name, through her bedroom wall. The reader decides to take charge and show Norman just what she wants from him.





	Can I Come In?

“Shit!” you grunted to yourself, watching your keys in your hands drop to the floor, in front of your door.

You shifted the paper grocery bag on your right hip and reach down to grab them. Suddenly, the bag slipped and your bag full of apples rolled out, spilling a dozen red apples to roll down the little hallway. You sighed and put the bag on the ground, getting down on all fours, trying to gather them up before anyone saw just what a clutz you were. You were quickly throwing the apples back into the bag when you heard the sounds of jagged metal clinking together from behind you. You freeze and slowly turn your head.

Double Shit.

It was Norman, the man who lived in the apartment next to yours. He had just moved in about a week ago. You thought he was so fucking gorgeous and here you were crawling around the floor like an idiot.

He put his key into the lock. He stared down at you with an amused, smirk on his face.

“Need some help?” he asked, trying to hide his grin.

Truth be told he thought you were gorgeous and he really didn’t mind the view.

You smiled shyly and shook your head, looking away. You stretched up and reached for the last apple that had rolled away. You didn’t notice Norman blatantly staring at your ass as you did. The hem of your dress hiked up just far enough to keep everything hidden, barely.

You turned around and threw it in the bag. You grabbed your keys and stood back up, scooting your dress down as you did. You turned around your face red.

He looked like he was staring at you funny. Your embarrassment turned to curiosity. He snapped out of it and cleared his throat, rubbing his hands up and down his thighs a time or two.

“Thanks. Just being regular, clutzy me,” you said, shaking your head and rolling your eyes at yourself.

You locked eyes with his again, he didn’t say anything. He just smiled. He didn’t seem to be much of a talker.

You reach forward and offered your hand, “I’m Y/N.”

He leaned forward and took your hand in his, he held, softly.

“Norman,” he answered.

You looked down and noticed he was holding your hand just a little longer than usual, you didn’t mind at all.

You looked back up at him with a smile, “You’re new to the building, right?” you asked, knowing the answer already.

He nodded, finally letting his hand drop from yours. He quickly shoved it in his pocket.

“Yep. Just moved in last week,” he said looking back at his door then back to you.

“I guess we’re neighbors now,” he said a slight smirk appearing on his face.

You nodded, feeling butterflies in your stomach when he looked at you that way.

“I guess so,” you said.

He looked behind you at the bag on the floor.

“You want me to bring that in for you?” he asked.

You looked up at him with a smile and nodded, “Sure.”

You nervously turned and went to stick the key in the lock, your hand shook a little as you fumbled.

Suddenly, before you could blink, he was right behind you. He brought his right arm around you, without touching you, and took the keys from your hand.

“Here. Let me help,” he said, into your ear.

His body ghosted yours and you could feel every cell in your body come to life. You turned and looked at him, his face so close to yours.

“Thanks,” you said.

He noticed your eyes were a little hazier and he smiled. He put the key in the lock and pushed the door open. He took two steps back and gestured at the open door.

“After you,” he said.

You nodded and smiled, you walked into your apartment, throwing your keys on the table by the door, out of habit. You turned around and watched him bend down and scoop the bag into his arms. You couldn’t help but notice how muscular they were. You wondered what they would feel like around you. You snapped out of it, shaking your head and reminding yourself you didn’t know this man at all.

You walked down the short hallway and took a right into your kitchen.

“You can just set it right here,” you said, rubbing your hand on the counter in front of you.

He obliged and set the bag down, making sure it was steady.

You turned and faced him, smiling politely at him.

“Thanks again,” you reached your hand out to him, again.

He took it and shook it, slowly, “Anytime.”

He dropped his hand and put both hands in his pocket.

“Well, you know where to find me…” he turned to walk back down the hallway.

You peeked your head out of the kitchen doorframe and ran your eyes up and down his gorgeous frame. What a great ass he had too.

He turned around and your eyes quickly ran to his, hoping he hadn’t seen you check him out.

“It was nice meeting you, Y/N. Guess I’ll be seeing you around,” he smirked and turned and walked out of your apartment, shutting the door.

You walked over to it and locked it. You turned around and leaned on the door, thinking about the man you had just encountered.

“Oh my god. So, fucking gorgeous!” you said, loudly to yourself.

You ran your hands through your hair, shaking your head, trying to make your brain think of something else. But all you could think about was his body on yours and his lips on yours. You shook your head again and pushed yourself off the door and forced yourself into the kitchen. You unpacked your groceries.

This is the way it went on for the next few weeks. You would meet at your door’s around the same time after work. You would do the small talk thing and go into your own world’s. Both of you desperate for more. But, neither one of you knowing how to make the first move.

To make things worse, or better? Your bedrooms were mirrored to each other and his bed also mirrored yours. You heard him every night, plop into bed, the springs squeaking. The walls in this building you noticed were particularly thin.

You were usually in bed, reading, by 9 pm. He usually wasn’t too long after you. To be honest, you weren’t really one to be in bed so early. You considered yourself a night owl. But, ever since he had moved in you found yourself in bed just in time. The first night you were surprised by how thin the walls were. He bounced onto the bed and your wall shook a little behind your back and you heard him grunt and groan before falling asleep.

You smiled, reaching over to turn off your own light. You scooted down into your own bed and closed your eyes, falling asleep, so peacefully. This became your new routine, as well as trying to get to know him better every time you met in the hallway. You had learned he had a motorcycle, a cat named, “Eye,” His favorite thing to order in was cheese pizza. With every chance meeting you learned a little bit more about him as he did about you. He smiled and lingered in the hallway, carrying on your conversations as long as he could as the weeks went on. He seemed interested, but he still had yet to make a move.

“South Park?! Really??” you asked laughing loudly as you leaned against your now usual spot in between your doors as you talked.

“It’s awesome! You should watch it!” he said, laughing back, shaking his hair out of his eyes.

“I don’t know. Doesn’t really seem like my thing…” you said, peering at him, sideways.

He took a step forward and leaned his shoulder onto the wall next to you, facing you, only a few feet away.

“Maybe, you’d like it… if you watched it with me sometime?” he asked, his eyes dropping as he stood there awkwardly rubbing his finger up and down the wall, nervously.

His eyes looked up and peered at you through his messy hair.

Your heart skipped a beat when you saw how shy he was about asking you over.

You smiled widely, “I’d love that.”

He smiled a small smile and nodded his head up, “I’m free tomorrow night. Unless you have plans… I mean I don’t even know if you are seeing someone, I just thought…” he looked away, nervously starting to ramble.

You leaned your body off the wall and walked forward. You walked into him, surprising him. You softly let your hands hold onto his sides. His whole body froze in reaction. He looked at you, with hard eyes, his jaw clenching.

You leaned your chest into his and leaned over to whisper in his ear, “Tomorrow night it is… I can’t wait.”

You nuzzled his ear with your nose and whispered, “And, no, I’m not seeing anyone.” With that, you left a soft, quick, kiss on his cheek and leaned back. You left your hands on his sides and stared up at him with big eyes.

He looked down at you and smiled, nodding happily.

“Okay. Shall we say, 8 o’clock?” he asked.

You nodded and smiled.

“Sounds great!” you said enthusiastically.

You felt him starting to back away, you pulled slightly on his shirt on both sides. He looked down at you confused but stepped back into place. You took the opportunity to lean up and give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“See you tomorrow night,” you dropped your hands, twirled around and walked back to your door.

You looked over and smiled as you watched him frozen in place, again. You turned the doorknob and walked inside, smiling happily to yourself as you walked into the kitchen to make dinner.

You were in bed, reading later on that night when you heard Norman’s door slam from across the wall. You turned your head and listened, with a smile on your face. You heard the sound of clinking metal and a zipper come undone. You heard him kick out of his jeans and walk over to the bed. You heard some other muffled noises, assuming he finished undressing himself.

You bit your lip and wished you could see that glorious image. You closed your eyes and imagine what he would look like beneath you, in his bed. You turned out your own light and scooted down until your head hit the pillow. You nuzzled in and smiled, closing your eyes and thinking about finally having some real time with this mystery man. You were just about to fall asleep when you heard the sound of Norman’s bed springs start to rock. You heard the headboard slightly knocking into the wall.

“Oh my god…” you whispered to yourself, giggling a little as you realized he was giving himself a hand job.

“Oh, fuck…” he groaned, slowly rocking into the bed.

“Oh, yeah…” he moaned and groaned loudly to himself, unaware that you could hear everything.

It wasn’t so funny after you started to hear him pleasuring himself and his moans of bliss. Soon, all you could think about was how much you wish he was in bed with you right now. You ran your hand down your stomach and pushed them down into your pajama shorts, under your panties. You traced your finger on your folds and felt how wet you were.

Oh my god, this was hot, you thought as you listened intently. So, fucking turned on.

You bit your lip as you felt the bed springs moving faster, he grunted and groaned as he gripped himself.

You rubbed your thighs together, needing the relief after hearing him.

“Fuck! Y/N… Yeah…” he groaned loudly, slowing his hips as he groaned your name.

You froze for a second in shock. A huge smile spread across your face and the butterflies returned to your stomach. You sat up, threw off your covers and got out of bed. You walked out into the living room, into the hallway, and to your door. You turned and looked at yourself quickly in the mirror before nodding and walking out the door. You walked across the space you two had been sharing lately and over to his door.

You were nervous as fuck. But you needed him, now.

You knocked loudly on the door. You gave it a minute and knocked again.

“Hold on!” Norman grunted. His voice, frustrated.

His door swung open and he quickly zipped his pants, his bare chest glistening as he breathed heavily.

His expression of annoyance changed when he saw it was you.

“Y/N. Hey…” he said, still panting, as he looked at you with confusion.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, reclaiming his breath.

You stared up into his eyes, innocently, and asked, “Can I come in?”

You played absentmindedly with the tied string that held up your, short, silky pajama shorts.

Norman looked down and his jaw tightened when he took in your scantily clad appearance. Short, shorts, showing off that amazing ass of yours, with a plain white tank top, with no bra. He stared at you dumbfounded a minute before nodding and stepping aside.

“Sure,” he said, gesturing for you to come inside.

He closed the door and locked it.

You walked in slowly and took in the small apartment’s vibe. He had strung Christmas light up around the living room, those were the only thing illuminating the space right now, giving it a warm glow.

“Is everything alright?” he asked, a little concerned.

He looked down and secretly admired your ass as you walked into his space, fighting all the urges he had.

You turned around and looked at him in the ambient glow. You slowly shook your head.

“No,” you slowly walked toward him and pressed your body into his.

You took his hand and led him to his bedroom, where his sheets were flung all over, you stepped over the belt he had stripped himself of just minutes before. He walked inside, confused. But, not about to stop you. His heart was racing, and his body was going crazy for you.

You turned around your hand still in his and looked up at him with a small, smile.

“I don’t know if you have noticed yet. But, this place has very thin walls,” you smiled wider as you noticed the shocked look on his face, his body freezing again.

You nodded and licked your lips, smirking a little, “Yeah. I heard.”

He stood there frozen, looking away not sure what to do.

You dropped his hand and ran your hands up his chest and into his hair, pulling your body into his.

You looked into his embarrassed eyes and shook your head.

“Don’t be embarrassed...” you dipped your lips down to his for a short kiss. Before leaning back up and looking into his eyes, which started to soften.

You hugged into him and leaned in to whisper in his ear, “…I thought it was hot as hell… and I want you too.” You leaned down and slowly sucked on his neck, just below his ear. You smiled and laughed happily as you finally felt those big, strong, arms of his wrap around you. He wrapped them around your waist and pulled you into him. Your tongue ran hot, slow, kisses up and down his neck. He closed his eyes and moaned as he felt your tongue on him.

Without notice, you leaned back and walked out of his arms, walking backwards towards his bed. You stopped at the edge of it. You smiled and slowly untied the bow on your shorts. You wiggled out of them and stood back up, exposing your soaking wet, white panties.

“I thought maybe, we could have a sleepover. I mean, since you’re having such trouble sleeping.” You cocked your head to the side and smiled coyly.

“What do you say?” you asked, looking at his again frozen body, with delight.

He looked you up and down, landing on your wet panties. His eyes went to yours and they were harder than you had ever seen them.

Without a word, he strutted over to you, in just his jeans, and pulled your body back into his with your waist.

He nudged his nose up into yours, glaring your daring eyes down.

“Yeah…” he smiled, his eyes softening at just everything about this and you.

“…You can sleep over, Y/N,” he smiled wider before leaning down and finally pushing his lips to yours.

You sighed happily, closing your eyes and running your hands up his chest to the sides of his face.

He pressed his lips harshly onto yours, holding them for a few seconds before letting go. He leaned back and waited for your reaction. You opened your eyes and smiled at him, caressing his cheeks. He nodded and leaned back down, pressing his lips to yours again. This time he caught your lower lip and began to suck on it, slowly kissing it. You whimpered and ran your hands into his hair, massaging it slowly as you awaited his tongue.

He leaned back and smirked at your reaction.

“Don’t worry, Y/N… I’m gonna make sure to give you everything you want,” he said, boldly staring into your eyes.

You gripped at his hair and looked up at his lips as they descended again. This time he slowly trailed his lips around your upper lip, using his tongue to open your mouth. Your head tilted back; your body arched further up into him as he leaned down and slowly plunged his tongue into your mouth.

At the same time, his hands unwrap from your waist and he runs his hands down to your ass. He groaned loudly into your kiss as he started to rub it and down with his big hands.

His tongue swirls deeply and slowly around yours as his hands take ownership of your body. Next, they roamed up your back, dipping immediately under your tank top, pushing it up as far as he could and swirling his hands around your bare skin as his tongue began to swirl even faster around yours.

You moaned in happy pleasure at the combination of his hands on you and his tongue, diving around with yours. You were so fucking turned on. You started to get so wet again and had the urge to rock your hips into his. His hands swirled around to massage your bare stomach, before running up and gripping your bare breasts. He glared you down and flicked the tip of your tongue with his as he pinched and teased your nipples.

“Oh, fuck,” you said, in shocked pleasure.

You stared at him with pure want as you took his tongue over your lips and slowly sucked it down. 

Norman growled into your mouth and shook his head, loosening his tongue. He quickly grabbed yours again, showing you who was boss here. His hands pinched and massaged your breasts until you moaned out his name and ran down to caress his clothed cock.

His hands immediately ran down to push your hand away. He shook his head, “no,” and continued to kiss you with passionate fervor. His hands ran up to your lower stomach and began to swirl around it, roughly.

You groaned, with him so close to where you wanted him. You bit his tongue as yours stopped a moment. You ran your left-hand down from his hair and grabbed his roaming right-hand. You used your hand to guide his down, inside your panties, needing relief for how he was making you feel.

Norman growled at the action, biting your tongue back. He leaned his lips back off of you and stared you down as he gave you what you wanted. He slowly pushed his index and middle fingers inside your pussy, fighting the urge to roll his eyes at how wet you were already.

He stared you down as he started to pump them in and out of you.

You ran your hands up and gripped his shoulders, rocking up and down on them, smiling with delight. You felt your body heating up as you rocked faster as you felt your body reacting. You suddenly, stop and bring your hand down and pull his back out. You step back and push him away a little, with a smirk on your face.

You look down at his jeans as you bring your hands down to pull the tank top up and off of you, tossing it aside. You smirked again when you saw his body shift at the sight of your naked breasts. He licked his lips as he stared at them and then back into your eyes. You pushed your chest up into his intentionally rubbing your hard nipples up and down his bare chest, ever so slightly.

Your smirk widened when you saw his jaw clench and his eyes go stormy again. You leaned back and looked down. You ran your hands down to the button of his pants. You looked back up into his eyes, smiling, as you popped it open. You unzipped him and pushed his jeans to the floor. You looked down and your playful smirk disappeared as your eyes took in his gorgeous cock.

You licked your lips with your tongue as you stared it down, feeling yourself aching for him.

You looked back up into his eyes, yours hazy with desire.

It was his turn to smirk at your reaction. He stepped forward and pushed his mouth back onto yours, diving his tongue back into your mouth and taking dominant control of it. His hands came back to your ass. He shoved his hands under the panties and harshly grabbed your bare ass. He growled into your mouth. He stared at you harshly as his hands roughly gripped your ass.

You groaned and snapped your head back, off of his lips.

He takes the opportunity to slam his tongue down onto your now exposed neck, leaving long, sweet, kisses up and down it. You ran your hands up into his hair and pulled yourself into him, enjoying the sweet sensation of his tongue all over you. His tongue trailed across to the right side of your neck. He sucked and swirled his way up to your ear. He left sloppy kisses behind it, making you cry out again for him.

“Oh, Norman!” you cried out.

He bit your neck and whispered in your ear, as his right-hand dip out of the back of your panties and over to your clothed pussy.

“Say it again,” he growled into your ear as his fingers began to slowly rub up and down your pussy.

“Oh, Norman!” you cried out again, with even more fervor as you felt his hands heating you up in all the right places.

His tongue began to attack your neck again, this time he sucked harsher. His hand continued to tease your clit, only slightly tracing around it whenever his fingers rubbed against it.

“Mmmm…” you moaned happily as he teased you in all the best ways.

You began to rock your pussy up and down onto his hand on your own as you felt yourself building. His hand began to put even more pressure onto your clit as he rubbed you up and down.

“You gonna cum for me, Y/N?” he kissed your neck appreciatively as his hand began to start a faster rhythm on your clit.

Your hands wrap around his neck quickly and tightly as you squeal in delight, rocking your hips quickly up and down with the rhythm of his hand.

He leaned back to enjoy the show. You look into his eyes with amazed disbelieve as he rubs your pussy so hard and fast until you cum so fast for him.

“Oh-Ah-Ahh!! Oh, fuck me!” you cried out as you felt your orgasm hit you like a train.

Your pussy and body arched up into his hand which added more pressure and held your pussy as you climaxed.

He licked up the side of your neck and flicked his tongue on your earlobe as you rode out your high.

“You want me to fuck you, Y/N?” he asked, starting to pant with anticipation of what you would feel like.

He was so fucking turned on right now for you.

You gripped your nails slightly into his back as you held onto him and nodded your heart racing.

He bit your neck slightly and then nuzzled his nose into the side of your neck. His hand came off your pussy and joined the other on your clothed ass. He leaned his core into yours as he leaned his back away to take you in.

Your hair was tussled, static clung and messy. Your lips were red and raw from his mouth. Your cheeks were flush from the taste of pure bliss he had given you. Your naked breasts heaved up and down, awaiting his touch. He looked down at your panties and his hands came around to the sides of them. He pulled them down and off you, letting them fall to the floor. You stared at him in awe as you stepped out of them and reached to pull him back into you.

He immediately ran his right hand down to your inner thighs, spreading them apart. He stared at you as he brought his finger to your folds and traced along the sweet juice he had just created. He stared into your eyes as he lightly traced you, watching your breathing get heavy again.

He looked you up and down as he traced you and shook his head in disbelief.

“Fuck, Y/N. So, fucking sexy,” he said.

You smiled and swayed happily in his arms, wrapping your hands around his neck to do so.

Hands came back up your back as he rubbed them up and down, looking at you with only one thing on his mind.

He looked back toward the bed and nudged his nose up, an excited smirk coming to the side of his lips.

Before he could say a word, you nodded, smiling, as you turned around and crawled up the bed. You felt his right-hand caress the side of your ass as you climbed. You focused on your target and when you hit the pillow, you turned around and laid down. You looked up and noticed he had walked up the side of the bed, following you. He stood over you, sideways, looking down at you with a dark smirk.

He leaned down from the awkward angle and slammed his lips back onto yours, shoving his tongue back inside of your mouth. He grabbed your right-hand, looking at you as his tongue devoured yours, and brought it down to his throbbing cock.

You moaned and grabbed it, slowly pumping it up and down as you stared back into him with pure need.

He groaned and closed his eyes. Moaning loudly into your mouth and his tongue dove more passionately around yours. You were so fucking turned on, you started pumping him faster, wishing he was inside you. You took hold of his tongue and sucked down on it slowly, pumping up his shaft and swirling your thumb around the wet tip of his cock.

“Fuck!” Norman growled, biting your tongue a little as his lips shot off of yours and his head shot back.

He glared at you as you continued to stroke him, a smirk coming to your lips. He grabbed your wrist and pulled your hand off his cock. He grunted and growled again.

He stood back up and turned around. He walked over to the nightstand right by his bed. With his back turned to you, you watched him grab a condom out of the drawer and open it. You brought your knees up and began to sway them back and forth, biting your lip with anticipation as you heard him put it on. You stared at his perfectly sculpted ass, awaiting those hips of his; you couldn’t wait to feel him fuck you.

He turned around more confident looking than ever. He tested the piece of rubber on his cock, adjusting the tip. He looked down at your swaying, needy, body. He watched you biting your thumb as you looked him up and down. His chest puffed out even more and his shoulders went back. He grabbed his cock in his hand and smirked as that action immediately brought your lustful eyes to his. He walked over and leaned back over the bed, this time to push his hand in between your swaying legs.

You stopped them. Your heart skipped a beat as you watched him climb onto the bed and use his hand to open you to him. He climbed in between up to your legs and glided his hand down your inner thigh, inviting you to open for him.

You stared at his eyes, which softened now, and slowly rocked your hips, opening your legs and adjusting for him.

He looked down and saw your pretty pussy waiting for him, so ready and so wet already.

He looked up at you, his gaze more innocent now.

“Are you sure, Y/N?” he asked, hoping you hadn’t changed your mind.

You smiled and nodded, “Yes. Come here.”

You reached your hands down to him.

He smiled and nodded, kneeling and leaning into your open body, taking your hands and leaning over you.

You looked up at him in, hazy, innocence.

“Kiss me,” you whispered.

He nodded, shaking his hair from his eyes, smiling as he descended his lips back to yours. It was a slow, sweet, kiss. He moved your mouth around his with meticulous action, grabbing a hold of your tongue dominantly, like he noticed you liked. You moaned happily and leaned back, detaching your lips long enough to look up at him again, your lips ghosting each other.

“Now, please… fuck me…” you smiled when you saw his eyes turn hard again at your plee.

You leaned back up and kissed the side of his neck this time, running up his ear as your hands ran back up to his shoulders.

“I want you so bad…” you complained a little, making him chuckle into your neck.

He sucked on your neck harshly and bit your earlobe.

“Fuck, Y/N. I’ve wanted you since the moment I saw you,” he purred into your ear.

He pivoted onto his left forearm. He leaned back up so he could watch your reaction as he slid his right hand down your sternum, stopping to cup your left breast roughly for a moment. Before continuing down your stomach to your pussy. He grabbed his cock and began to lightly trace it up and down your folds, as he had done with his fingers.

“Oh, shit…” you groaned, staring up at him and then looking down at his teasing cock.

He continued to tease you, never entering, until he watched you beg for him.

“Oh, please, Norman… Don’t tease me…” you pleaded, so fucking ready to feel all of him.

His eyes went dark and he growled, “What did you want me to do again?”

You rolled your eyes a little, feeling his tip invade you only slightly more as he teased you.

You looked down into his eyes and rocked your hips, “Please, fuck me, Norman.”

You stared him down as your breathing got heavier by the second.

He licked his lips and nodded, his eyes as dark as storm clouds. Before you could say another word he slowly began to shove his cock inside you.

“Oh, fuck!! So, fucking tight!” Norman cried out, closing his eyes in shocked pleasure.

His hand that was holding his cock, ran to the left side of your ass and used it to grip your ass harder. He slammed into you, his body sideways as he hit into you as far as you would allow. He held himself there, trying to let you stretch out.

He looked down at your confused eyes, which were closed in slight pain. You had never been with anyone this big before. You tried to allow him as far as you could, pushing further down onto him, but whimpering in pain.

He leaned his lips down to your ears and whispered, “Here, let me help you, baby…”

He slammed his lips back onto your neck, sucking and swirling around it, tasting you everywhere. His right hand came off your ass and back to your pussy. He pushed and pulled his fingers up and down your clit, holding himself inside you.

He grunted and groaned as he heard you moan happily, getting wetter and allowing him inside you, further.

“Oh, yeah, baby. You like that big cock?” he asked, kissing his way up to your lips as his fingers continued to pleasure you.

He looked down at you and pushed his lips to yours, devouring your tongue with his as his fingers and cock fucked you.

You felt yourself heat up for him and with every pass you got wetter and more open for him until he finally hit your hilt.

He hit it and you cried out into his kiss. He leaned his lips off of yours and looked down at you in awe as he watched you take all of him in, so readily now.

He removed his hand from your pussy and leaned his right forearm back to the other side of your face, pressing his full body’s weight onto you. This pushed him even further inside, testing your boundaries again.

Before you could cry out in pain, he slamming his lips back to your neck. He left a trail of hot, sticky, kisses up and down your neck as he repositioned his body. He nudged his knees under both sides of your ass, gaining better traction from this position.

You felt him at your sweet spot, just behind your ear, and you whispered his name.

“Norman…” you said, closing your eyes and focusing on the feeling.

He spent more time there, feeling you getting hotter when he kissed you there. He sucked and swirled around the spot, slowly starting to pump his cock in and out of you.

He growled happily into your neck at the feeling.

“Oh, fuck. You feel so, fucking, good, Y/N. Fuck!” he exclaimed, lowly, into your ear.

Your legs came up to his sides and your hips started to rock up and down with his, slowly, as he let you get used to him.

He felt you starting to build your own rhythm, finally accepting his cock in any way you needed it. He felt the grip on his shoulders tighten and your breathing starting to become heavier.

He bit your neck and then leaned back over you. He groaned as he saw you, your eyes closed and your head back, whimpering loudly in surprised pleasure as you rocked up and down on his cock.

“Ah.. Uh-Ah.. Ah… Yeah!” you whimpered loudly each time you felt his cock hit your hilt.

His hands came to the sides of your face and he ran them into your hair. He gripped it as he slowly hit into you, matching your hips rhythms.

You noticed an increase in pleasure, if that was possible, as he hit into your rhythm. You opened your eyes and looked up at him with disbelief as he hit into you so deep.

Norman’s body was shaking; it took all he had not to pound into you the way he wanted to right now.

“Oh, shit, Y/N…You feel fucking amazing!” he grunted, trying to keep his pace slow.

He had his face so close to yours as he gripped your hair, softly, and pushed himself into you. This time he stopped at your hilt and hit into you a few short times, staring down for your reaction.

“Fuck! Oh, yeah!!” you cried out in shocked bliss.

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders even tighter and brought your right leg up to wrap around his lower waist.

Norman smiled, devilishly, at your reaction. Biting his lip, he smiled wider and began to fuck you faster and deeper. He brought you to a new steady rhythm that had the bed and the headboard slamming against the wall every few seconds as his hips slammed into yours.

“Oh… God… No one has ever fucked me so deep! Fuck!” you cried out, loudly, as he began to hit you deeper into the bed.

He smirked and did it even deeper and harder, cocking his head to the side as he watched you love his cock.

“Oh. Fuck!” You cried out as he hit your clit and dug into it, slowly, in between your rhythm.

“Yeah. You like that? You like when that cock fucks you so deep?” he asked, licking his lips and slamming into your hilt, waiting for you to answer.

You groaned as he held himself into you and looked up at him and nodded, rapidly.

“I love how deep you fuck me…” you said, wiggling your hips, trying to get him to continue his work on you.

You were back to a state of near incoherence as you felt a whole new form of pleasure coming for him. He began to hit your clit as he fucked you deeper and faster with his cock and his hips. You rushed your hips up faster to meet his, only to have him slam down into you even faster than before.

You two stared at each other as you both began to hit at each other with more and more intention. Until you were both slamming into each other at record speed. You both fucked each other so hard that you were both staring at each other in amazement, with sweaty bodies running together. Norman watched your body under his bouncing up and down and against his.

“Oh, right there!” you whimpered, loudly, feeling him his your clit.

He obliged and hit into you as fast and as hard as he could the way you asked him too.

“Oh… yeah!” You cried out, looking up at him in disbelief.

“Yeah? You fucking cum for that cock, baby… I need you to cum for me, now!” his commanding tone whimpered toward the end of his sentence.

You nodded and began to bounce up and down even faster. He ground his hips deep into yours and fucked you fast and deep, making sure to hit your clit with every pass.

He groaned loudly as his hips sped up and his cock cut loose deep inside you.

“Oh, shit…” you groaned, feeling your high building.

Norman noticed and hit into you faster and harder.

“Yeah, Y/N… You know you love it…” he growled, leaning down to lick up your neck, to your ear.

He slammed his lips onto your sweet spot again and moaned loudly into your ear as he concentrated on giving fucking you as hard as he could.

He slammed into you like no man ever had and you felt him hitting into you so fucking good. He started to go faster than ever before, rubbing your clit up and down feverishly with his cock deep inside you. You gripped onto his shoulders and moaned happily when his lips landed on your ear.

“Oh, fuck… I…” you cried out, grinding up into him feeling yourself cumming.

Norman growled, stopping his lips on your neck, and hit into you as fast as he could until he felt you cum.

“Oh… Fuck! Norman!?!” you cried out as you gripped onto his body for dear life, climaxing so hard over every inch of his huge cock.

His cock was deep inside you as you convulsed over it. You just continued your ride of pleasure, as you felt it course all the way through you, thanks to his huge cock.

“Oh… Fuck!!” You cried out again arching up into him and pushing his cock even further inside you, prolonging your own pleasure.

Norman couldn’t take it anymore. He leaned his face back over yours and grabbed your hair. At the same time, his hips slammed you down into the bed, to your hilt.

You whimpered in shocked pleasure, still convulsing from your own climax.

He stared you down as he hit into you as fast and deep as he could while keeping you pinned.

He looked down at you with surprised delight as he fucked you so fucking hard, watching you love every minute of it.

“Fuck! Y/N!” he groaned in appreciation.

He pumped into you as quick as he could, deeper and deeper into the bed. You heard his groans in your ear as he let loose inside you. You caressed his back and began to place hot, passionate, kisses on the side of his neck. He moaned and his hips began to jackrabbit into you, him losing control of all pace.

“Oh, yeah. Fuck, Y/N…” he groaned, happily hitting into you.

“Oh, fuck me, baby…” you purred, licking his ear and returning to your trail of kisses.

“Oh, fuck!” he groaned at your words.

His cock pumped in and out of you faster and faster until you felt him groan and hold his cock to your hilt, exploding.

“Oh, shit! Y/N!! Fuck, yes!!” he grunted loudly as he came inside you.

His head shot back and his lips shot off of you as he came.

You slammed your lips onto the nape of his neck at the opportunity. You moaned and sucked on it harshly, up and down as you watched him explode.

You laid back down onto the pillow and ran your hands up to his hair, lovingly massaging it.

After another minute he grunted and hit into you again, pushing you into the bed. His eyes came back down to yours as he did. You groaned a little but smiled up at him.

He smiled and held himself inside you another moment, before pivoting back onto his left side and using his right-hand to pull himself out of you. He stared down into your eyes, his nose nearly touching yours as he exited you. His body shook a little and he looked down into your happy, fulfilled, eyes with awe. He looked down and pulled the condom off of him. He reached up and over both your bodies, pivoting to the left and drops it in a trash can he had by his nightstand.

He leaned his forearms back over you, pivoting to the right and dropping down onto the bed beside you.

He looks at you as he panted heavily. He looked your heaving body up and down and then into your eyes, with playful delight. He licked his lips and rubbed his hands over his chest, feeling the electricity you two created course through his body.

“That was amazing…” Norman said, looking at the ceiling a minute as if he was re-enacting it.

He looked back over at you in happy, disbelief.

You looked over at him and laughed, running your hands through your hair, doing the same. 

“Amazing!” you agreed, looking back at him with equal happy, disbelief.

You suddenly turned your body and straddled over him, onto his stomach. You looked down at him, through your flowing hair, beaming a bright smile.

“Thanks for letting me stay over.” You said, smiling happily as you leaned your lips back down to his.

Before you touched his, you awaited his answer.

You paused.

He smiled.

“You should sleep over more often,” he said, smirking and nudging his nose to yours, awaiting your lips.

You smirked and laughed into his lips.

“Anything to help out a neighbor…” you smile and press your lips back down to his, slowly pushing your tongue back into his mouth to find his.

His hands came up your back and he wrapped your body back into his as he allowed you to take control of him in any way you wanted to.


End file.
